Chase is Changed
by Annabethchase22
Summary: Chase is tired of being of goody-goody. He finally does something bad, but will he go too far? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. My first lab rats fanfic. Don't be haters.**

**Chase's Pov**

"Where do you guys want to go tonight," Bree asked.

"I am going to study for my math test,"I said.

"Come on! Let's do something fun. Don't be a goody-goody."

"Well, you guys have fun. I am going to the arcade with Leo." Adam said and walked out of the lab.

"You think I am a goody-goody?" I asked.

"I know."

"I am not. I'll prove it. Tonight I am going to a bar."

"Seriously? I doubt that."

"I will. I'll show you." I said and walked out of the lab.

I can't believe Bree thinks that I am a goody-goody. I will prove it to her. At seven I told Davenport that I was going to the library.

"Okay, but be back by nine."

Yeah right.

I asked my capsule for a leather jacket, black jeans and gray high tops. Looking in the mirror upstairs, I smiled. I could get to used to this look.

I walked to my friend Austin's house. He was the total opposite of me. Why were we best friends?

I honestly can't say. I knocked on his door. His mom opened the door with a horrified expression.

"Oh, Chase. You look so different."

"I know. I was trying something out."

"Okay are you here for Austin?" She asked. I nodded. "Well come in. I'll call him."

"I'm good, thanks."

Austin came up the front door. "Hey Chase. Whoa! Clothes."

"We are going to a bar."

"Are you serious?" Austin asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Let's go!" Chase said.

"I don't know what happened to you but I love it" He looked at his clothes and said " Let's go."

We drove in his car. The car stopped in front of the bar. We could hear loud music. My ultra sensitive hearing was making my ears hurt, but I wasn't going to back down.

I am Chase Davenport.

I can do anything.

I walked in with full confidence. With Austin by my side I was fearless. Well, sort of. I sat down on the chair.

"Give me a drink." I said.

"So will I." Austin said.

After a while, I started dancing on the dance floor. I went crazy in a good way. I don't know how many glasses I drank. All I knew was that I was having a great time.

**Bree's Pov**

It was family night and we were watching a movie. It was kind of boring. Chase was missing, but he probably just at the library. It was eight, but sometimes Chase stays there late. I don't believe that he would go to a bar. I just don't. I love him, he's my younger brother, but he's a geek and a nerd.

Anyway I decided to stay home.

Leo and Adam were on the floor shouting at the tv. I sort of miss Chase and his brainy comments.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Hope you like. **

**Chase's Pov**

Everything was blurry. I couldn't think clearly. Every muscle in my body ached and I loved it.

I kept on dancing and drinking. I know, I shouldn't. But hey, it was fun. I danced with random people and trust me when I say it was weird. I faintly remember Mr. Davenport saying something about drinking and glitching, but at that moment I didn't care.

**Bree's Pov**

I was starting to get worried. It was nine thirty and there was no sign of Chase. I excused myself and called Chase.

He picked up and said "Hey Breeeeeeeeeee" There was tons of loud music in the back.

Oh no! He went to the bar and was probably drunk. No... Chase wouldn't drink.

"Where are you?"

I heard a crashing sound and the line went dead. Chase was probably messing with me, but I raised the alarm. Coming back into the living room, I asked " Anyone seen Chase."

Everyone looked panicked.

Davenport said "He was supposed to be back an half an hour ago."

"Maybe he got lost." Adam said.

Everyone looked at him. Chase was designed to save the world. He was basically a computer.

"Or maybe somebody kidnapped him. Could we go on a mission?" Leo asked.

"Guys! Calm down. Okay, me and Adam will go and search for him." I said. I looked for approval.

"And me." Leo said.

"Fine. You too."

"Okay guys. Put on your headsets."

I superspeeded Adam and Leo everywhere, but we couldn't find him. I went to the bar to look for him, but I didn't see him. 20 minutes later we came home in defeat.

Mr. Davenport went to the lab and did something. Adam and Leo sat down and talked about what might have happened to Chase.

I was so worried. I missed him so much.

We heard a knock on the door. We all raced upstairs. I pushed my way through and opened the door to see Chase being half carried by Austin. I waved and helped Chase into the living room.

"Thanks." I said as Austin closed the door.

"Chase, where were you?! Do you know what time it is?" Mr. Davenport yelled.

I had to help.

"The important thing was that he is home safe and sound." I said.

Chase looked like he was about to puke. I superspeeded him to the bathroom.

I stood outside as he threw up his lunch. Maybe his dinner too.

When he was done I handed him a piecee of mint gum, which I had to put in his mouth.

He was probably seeing pixels seeing that he looked drunk.

I washed his face and took him down to his capsule. I

helped him in and went back to the living room.

"Guys, he needs his rest. We will talk about it in the morning." I said firmly.

"Okay, I hope he is okay." Tasha said and went upstairs.

Mr. Davenport looked like he was about to explode but he agreed in the end.

**Hope you guys like! Please review. I will try to update more chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Thanks for reviewing! Here is the next chapter.**

**Chase's Pov**

I woke up, confused. What happened last night? I feel fresh, but every muscle in my body ached.

Bree opened up her capsule and told me to do the same.

What did she want?

"Listen,Chase," she whispered. "What did you do last night. Mr. Davenport was really mad. Did you go to a bar?"

It all came back to me. The drinking, dancing, throwing up in the bathroom while seeing pixels.

"Oh no. What have I done?" I said.

"I can't believe you went. Do you know how worried we were. And do you know how scary it is to see you be carried by Austin at like ten.?" Bree exhaled.

"Sorry. But I am changed. I am no longer a goody-goody"I said, proudly.

"But its who you are. You can't change it. Besides we like you for you." she answered.

Adam opened his capsule and said "So are we having a party. Cool, Chasey you bring the snacks and drinks if you know what I mean."

Bree and I exchanged horrified expressions. How did Adam know that I was drunk last night?

"When I came in last night was it obvious?" I asked Bree. She nodded.

What was Davenport going to do to me?

Leo and Davenport walked into the lab. Leo sat down and started talking to me and Bree.

Mr. Davenport called attention.

"Guys! Listen up, all of you out!" I stood up. "Except for Chase, Bree and Adam."

Leo walked out,depressed.

"CHASE DAVENPORT! WHY WERE YOU DRUNK LAST NIGHT?!" he screamed so loudly that Tasha and Leo could probably hear.

I sank down into my chair and said "I wasn't. I was walking home from the library when a car hit me. Austin helped get home. It's miracle that I'm alive and we should celebrate by going to the arcade."

Mr. Davenport looked like he was about to explode.

His face was red and his hands were balled into fists.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" he yelled, "YOU WERE GLITHING, WEREN'T YOU!?"

I nodded. Mr. Davenport could see through my lie. Adam and Bree had sympathetic looks on their face.

"YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE THE SMARTEST PERSON IN THE GALAXY! YET LAST NIGHT YOU WERE DRUNK!"  
" I'm so sorry, Mr. Davenport. But, I was tired of being a goody-goody." I said.

He looked like he was going to strangle me.

"WHY WOULD YOU DRINK IN THE FIRST PLACE? YOU GLITCH WHEN YOU DRINK OR ARE EXPOSED TO CHEMICALS. YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR A YEAR. NO CONTACT WITH ANY ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS. THEY COULD BE BAD INFLUENCES."

I nodded and handed my phone.

Bree looked at me and said "It's partly my fault. I told Chase he couldn't go and he proved me wrong. It is my fault." She hung her head in shame.

"Bree, you are grounded for a month." he said. "Everyone out."

I smiled at Bree. "Thanks"

She smiled back and walked out of the lab with me.

**Did you guys like? Please review. I'll update another chapter soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Here is the next chapter. Hope you like.**

Bree's Pov

I felt bad that Chase had to get grounded because of me.

Anyway I was eating cereal with Adam when I heard a scream. Then another.

It was coming from the bathroom. I superspeeded Adam and Mr. Davenport.

We started knocking on the door.

"Chase! Chase, open the door."

"No way!", he yelled back. I felt like crying.

What was happening to my little brother?

Chase's Pov

I screamed too loudly. _Dang it. _

I was cutting my wrists with a knife. I thought why not die if you are going to be grounded for a year.

There was three cuts on each of my hands. Blood was dripping on the floor and everyone was banging on the door. I looked back at the door and then climbed out of the window. I ran as fast I can then took a break.

Bree's Pov

I couldn't hear him anymore.

I told Adam to break open the door. He does and I am horrified to see what is inside.

Chase was gone, but there were blood stains on the floor. Adam hugged me while Davenport looked for Chase.

"If he ran away couldn't I catch up to him?" I ask.

"Fine Bree you go and see of you can find him. Adam, get Leo and help me. No school for you guys today. I have no idea what's going on with Chase."

I ran everywhere but couldn't find him. I was in the park taking a walk, thinking to myself.

Suddenly I saw a boy who looked like Chase. I went up to him and asked in Leo's voice

"Hi Chase. Where to?"

The boy turned around and it was Chase.

"Are you here to take me back because I don't want to go back."

"Why not?"

"I am sick of Davenport grounding me and using me to save himself every time one of his inventions go wrong."

I looked down at his hands and saw them dripping with blood. I pulled up his long sleeves and saw three cuts on both hands.

"Oh-my-god! Chase, what happened." I scream. People nearby turn to look at me and I causally wave.

He got a knife out of his bag and showed it to me. I saw that blood was dripping from it.

"Chase, why don't you tell Davenport?" I ask.

He looks at me. "No way. Just no."

I smile. Looking down at my hands I see them covered in blood.

I take a deep breath and seat chase on a bench.

I found some napkins in my pockets and healed his hands the best I could.

He smiles and I smile back. I feel like I'm the only one who can communicate him truly.

And I like that very much.

**Please review. I'll update another chapter soon.**


End file.
